


Bad Day

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imaginetheotp:<br/>Imagine your person A of your otp has had a horrible day and is in the worst mood possible and when they see person B person A says ‘don’t do it, you better not do it’ and all person B has to do is smile and person A can’t help but smile back because of how much they love person B and they’re stupid smile that lights up the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

“And then this dick comes in and insists that I fix his car right at that moment. I was so close to telling him to shove it, but-” Dean glances up at Cas, who’s currently fighting to keep from smiling and narrows his eyes.

“Don’t you dare, Cas. Don’t do it. Just let me bitch and then you can go giggle somewhere else.” Cas just watches him, losing his battle more and more each second, his smile growing wider. Dean just stares at him, eventually grinning back at him like an idiot because he always does when Cas smiles at him.

“I fuckin hate you.” Cas grins, shaking his head.

“You don’t.”

“Mm. You’re right, I don’t. Thanks.” Cas just smiles wider at his hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
